A Killer and a Scholar
A Killer and a Scholar is the thirty-fifth case of World Edition, as well as the second case to take place in Sahara Region. Plot The team came to Hassan II University to keep an eye on Khaled Zuberi, the notorious Doctor they chased throughout Africa. Isabelle partnered up with the player to roam the science faculty where they did find Zuberi, but also a student Attiq Bouasri dropped dead. Both the Autopsy report and the forensic analysis confirmed that Attiq was murdered, though ingeniously by making him inhale the toxic Oleander smoke. The team soon found the plantation of Oleander within the university, and later comforted a cheerleeder Zahra Dauod who was depressed. The team eventually incriminated footballer Younes Madaawi as the killer. Younes told the team that he had put a lot of heart in football all year and he was on the verge of failing his classes. He asked Attiq, who was a model student, for notes but Attiq refused to give him the notes. Feeling enraged, Younes used Oleander to murder Attiq. Judge Robertson was horrified at the motive and sentenced Younes to 25 years in prison. Post trial, Chief Shoko told the player that she wanted to see them with Haider and Sumiko in her office. Koyanagi told the trio that they were going to be the ones that would be investigating who the mole is in our team. She told that she had obtained the security camera of the evidence room but she dropped it in the football field when she was there with Valentine Seymour. She wanted the team to retrieve the camera. The team found the camera broken. After repairing it, Sumiko told the team that Nasir was the last person to enter the room, who had access to room as he was working as the team historian then. However, Sumiko said that the camera stopped working before she could see if Nasir was indeed the one who took the files out of the room. Haider felt that the team should warn Zuberi that he cannot escape justice forever. In the science faculty, the team looked through his drawer ad found out that he had a shopping bag from Libya. After Isabelle helped Sarem Al-Ebd find his statistics book, who asked Isabelle out after finding that Isabelle used to like statistics as well, the team decided to retrace Khaled Zuberi's steps and go to Libya. Stats Victim *'Attiq Bouasri' (Found dead with no visible injury) Murder Weapon *'Oleander Smoke' Killer *'Younes Madaawi' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect drinks mint tea *The suspect is alcoholic Appearance * The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect drinks mint tea *The suspect is alcoholic Profile *The suspect knows botany Appearance * The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect drinks mint tea *The suspect is alcoholic Appearance * The suspect wears blue Profile *The suspect knows botany *The suspect drinks mint tea *The suspect is alcoholic Killer's Profile * The killer knows botany. * The killer drinks mint tea. * The killer is alcoholic. * The killer is 26 years old. * The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Science Faculty (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bag, Ashtray; New Suspect: Khaled Zuberi) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea) * Talk to Khaled about his crimes. * Examine Ashtray (Result: Ashes) * Analyze Ashes (03:00:00; Attribute: Murder weapon registered: Oleander Smoke; Attribute: The killer knows botany) * Examine Victim's Bag (Result: Key; Crime Scene: Victim's Dormitory) * Examine Victim's Dormitory (Clues: Faded Calender, Wristwatch) * Examine Faded Calender (Result: Schedule; New Suspect: Arminay Shamis) * Talk to Dean Shamis about summoning the victim to her office. * Examine Wristwatch (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Sarem's prints; New Suspect: Sarem Al-Ebd) * Inform Sarem of Attiq's death. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Football Field (Result: Faded Card, Torn Necklace, Mortar and Pestle) * Examine Faded Card (Result: Birthday Card; New Suspect: Younes Madaawi) * Ask Younes about the extent of his acquaintance with the victim. * Examine Torn Necklace (Result: Lovers Necklace; New Suspect: Zahra Daoud) * Inform Zahra about her boyfriend's death. * Examine Mortar and Pestle (Result: Crushed Leaves) * Analyze Crushed Leaves (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is alcoholic) * Investigate Dormitory Bed (Clues: Locked Mobile, Threat) * Examine Threat (Result: Yellow Substance) * Examine Yellow Substance (Result: Pollen) * Talk to Arminay about threatening the victim with suspension. * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Victim's Mobile) * Analyze Victim's Mobile (12:00:00) * Talk to Sarem about the victim's crush on him. * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Talk to Zahira about her disdain with the victim's sexuality. (Crime Scene: Plantation) * Investigate Plantation (Clues: Broken Bottle, Portfolio) * Examine Broken Bottle (Result: Beer Bottle) * Examine Beer Bottle (Result: Message to victim) * Talk to Younes about wanting to break a bottle on the victim's head. * Examine Portfolio (Result: Victim's Portfolio) * Analyze Victim's Portfolio (09:00:00) * Ask Zuberi why he kept scoring the victim unjustly. * Investigate Faculty Hall (Clues: Matchstick, Ashes) * Examine Matchstick (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 26 years old) * Examine Ashes (Result: Jewelry) * Analyze Jewelry (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Snake in the Grass (2/6). (No stars) Snake in the Grass (2/6) * See what Koyanagi has to say. (Crime Scene: Football Field) * Investigate Football Field (Clue: Broken Camera) * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera (09:00:00) * Arrest Nasir Tariq for his possible involvement with Khaled Zuberi. * Tell Zuberi he cannot evade the police forever. * Investigate Science Faculty (Clue: Khaled Zuberi's desk) * Examine Khaled Zuberi's desk (Result: Faded Bag) * Examine Faded Bag (Result: Shopping Bag) * Investigate Victim's Dormitory (Available from the start; Clue: Statistics Book) * Examine Statistics Book (Result: Sarem's Book) * Give Sarem his book back. * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Sahara Region (Alex)